100 Fruits
by yellowhorde
Summary: A series of drabbles for Fruits Basket. Each drabble will have their individual ratings G thru R and warnings, and each will be 100 words exactly unless otherwise mentioned. There really isn't much point in posting them all seperately. Please enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Pairing: None

Category: General/Humor

Rating: G 

Warnings: None

Author: yellowhorde

Title: Fudging the Truth

Status: Finished

Note: This is for the 04/07/05 – 04/14/05 drabble challenge for the LJ community, anime100. Opening Line – '_She licked her fingers slowly'_

FUDGING THE TRUTH

She licked her fingers slowly, carefully schooling her expression as she swallowed.

"You don't like it," Kyo said quietly.

"Oh, no," Tohru exclaimed, "It's not bad… it's just…"

"That's okay," he sighed, "You _can_ tell me the truth, you know. I can take it."

Tohru smiled and took Kyo's hand. "Your recipe just needs some work."

"Really?" Kyo took a bite of his own brownie and pulled a face. "You're right, this sucks!"

"I never said-"

"No, you didn't," Kyo chuckled, "But you never make the truth hurt." He smiled softly, "And that is what I really love about you."

THE END


	2. Settling the Score

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write.

Pairing: None 

Category: Angst

Rating: R

Warnings: Blood, implied violence

Title: Settling the Score

Author: yellowhorde

Status: Finished

Note: This is for the 4/07/05 – 4/14/05 opening line challenge at anime100. _'Vengeance had a way of coming home'_

SETTLING THE SCORE   
Vengeance had a way of coming home and Tohru hid her face, horrified.   
Splashes of blood, a mutilated rabbit grotesquely arranged on her sheets. First a dog, then a rat. Each sacrifice representing a Zodiac spirit, a friend. Set on private display.   
For her.   
"Who could be so cruel?" she whispered. 

_You will suffer as the Sohmas suffer..._

Akito's threat whispered through her mind and she shivered.

She couldn't tell the others. Not after they'd done so much for her. Wiping her eyes she began cleaning, determined that if anyone were to suffer, it would be her and her alone.

THE END 


	3. Wishful Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Kyo + Tohru

Category: Angst/General

Rating: PG

Warning: None

Title: Wishful Thinking

Author: yellowhorde

Status: In Progress

Notes: This is for the 04/14/05 - 04/21/05 challenge at the LJ community, anime100. Challenge word: _Fantasy_

WISHFUL THINKING

"Do you ever daydream, Kyo?"

"Sure," he replied, glancing over at Tohru. "Doesn't everybody?"

"I suppose." she said, "But what do _you _daydream about?"

_'About the taste of your lips,'_ he thought sadly, _'And how it would feel to hold you in my arms as a man.'_

But he couldn't say that. Instead he clenched his fists and answered her question with a lie. "To finally beat that damned Yuki, of course."

Tohru laughed softly. "I should have known."

Kyo smiled with her, and died a little inside knowing that his deepest wish would never be more than a fantasy.

THE END


	4. In a Jam

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Title: In a Jam

Author: yellowhorde

Status: Finished

Notes: This is for a challenge issued at the Live Journal community, 100fruits. Challenge #25 - _Storms_

IN A JAM

'_I don't blame that girl for wanting to get out of the rain,'_ Yuki sighed, _'but she could've watched where she was going.'_

Overhead lightning flashed followed promptly by thunder. Yuki hesitated, then dashed for his clothes, just out of reach.

Suddenly, a claw swiped under the bush, narrowly missing him – a stray cat attracted by the scent of dinner. Frantically he scurried out of reach.

Yuki trembled and settled down to wait. In his current state there was nothing else he could do but mentally curse Kyo for staying home.

'_That stupid cat's never around when I need him.' _

THE END


	5. I Gave My Love a Cherry

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Tohru and Kyo  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: I Gave My Love a Cherry  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for a drabble meme request from lainchan16 over at LiveJournal. Prompt – something to do with fruit

I GAVE MY LOVE A CHERRY

It was rare for Kyo to find himself alone with Tohru, so when Yuki was unexpectedly detained after school for a council meeting, he decided to take her somewhere special.

The ice cream parlor was new and decorated in American 1950's style. The place was immaculate, the wait staff polite and efficient. Within minutes of ordering, their sundaes were set before them.

"Oh," exclaimed Tohru, "I love Maraschino cherries!"

"Really?"

"Of course, they're the best part of the sundae."

Kyo transferred his cherry to Tohru's sundae, saying, "Here, you can have mine," But thinking, _'Because you deserve the very best._'

THE END


End file.
